


Broken Things

by cupidsbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Future Fic, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt never ends, but sometimes running does. A constructed reality vid for the prompt, “Derek hasn't seen Stiles for years. The boy has really changed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koutou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koutou).



> **Music:** Broken Things by Shannon Lyon. **Visual sources:** Teen Wolf, The Bourne Supremacy, The American. **Beta:** Thanks to China-Shop and Hope.

**Download:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?o2z2z4kzwy48oj9) (wmv rar 78.11MB)  
 **Stream:** [YouTube](http://youtu.be/G5aoWXO8V74)


End file.
